Never-Ending Drums, Never-Ending Journey !
by MoonFactory
Summary: "Et quelle est la réponse, hein ? Doctor ! Toi qui as toujours été le plus brillant ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hein ! Dis moi, quel est ce bruit de ma tête !" Quatre jour, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour le convaincre. Mais qui se soucie du temps ? Un peu de dispute, beaucoup de niaiserie.


Bonjour, ici Moon ! Comme vous l'avez très certainement vu dans le résumé, ceci est une fiction sur le Master et le Doctor -c'est "et" le mot important là dedans- un peu guimauve sur les bords. En fait, je n'écris jamais de guimauve, et ce qui suit est l'exception qui confirme la règle, alors pas de panique, c'est de la romance ! Pas trop de slash non plus, mais si les monsieurs qui se font des bisous vous donnent des boutons, c'est le moment de partir.

Si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la Saison 4, ni The End of Time, ne lisez pas. Ou ne venez pas vous plaindre après parce que je vous ai spoilé.

Non, le Doctor et le Master ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aimerai bien. Beaucoup même.

* * *

_**Never-Ending Drums, Never-Ending Journey !**_  
_  
_

_Final Day - The End of Time_

"Et quelle est la réponse, hein ? Doctor ! Toi qui as toujours été le plus brillant ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hein ?! Dis moi, quel est ce bruit de ma tête ?!"

Le Master était furieux, et semblait de plus en plus fou, comme toujours.

"Je sais ce que c'est Doctor, JE LE SAIS ! Continua-t-il, passant brusquement du murmure au cri, c'est un APPEL A LA GUERRE !"

_Day One_

"Bienvenue à bord ! lança le Doctor avec son optimisme inné.  
- Merci, je connais les lieux, lui répondit une voix inhabituelle pour le TARDIS, du moins, une voix qui avait souvent, trop souvent, retentit ici comme une mauvaise nouvelle, depuis très longtemps.  
- Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle chambre, il y en à plein à partir du cou-  
- Je sais."

Parfois, le Master, cet égocentrique qui aimait être au centre de toute les conversations, préférait le silence. Ces moments-là étaient lourds, et annonçaient des jours sombres. Le Doctor savait que ce serait difficile. Mais il avait été si heureux de découvrir le Master vivant, si heureux de le voir passer la porte de la cabine en tant qu'invité. Bien sûr, rien ne serait plus pareil, maintenant. Même s'il voulait ignorer les mauvais cotés de sa décision, ils étaient là, et ni son enthousiasme, ni son entêtement à ne rien n'y changeraient quelque chose.

Le Master observait les lieu, marchant lentement, caressant distraitement du regard les tubes bleus au centre de la pièce.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que je reviendrai ici un jour. Enfin, j'ai pensé ça à chaque fois. Si je n'étais pas venu avec toi, le beau Jack se serait fait une joie de me laisser moisir dans la cave de Torchwood, non ?Je ne sais pas si ma place est vraiment ici, mais elle n'est nulle part, maintenant. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me tuer, cette fois-

Il s'arrêta parce que l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons. Et parce qu'il était choqué. Ce qu'il lui avait coupé le souffle, c'était une étreinte. Le Doctor venait de le prendre dans se bras.

"Non, je n'aurai jamais pu te tuer. Pendant la Guerre, tu as peur et tu t'es enfui. Comme je l'ai toujours fais. Tu as autant ta place ici que moi.  
- Doctor, tu m'étouffes.  
- Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé. J'étais seul, si seul. Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie. Et je suis heureux que tu sois là."

C'était plus facile de dire ça en regardant le canapé du TARDIS que les yeux ambrés du Master. Il ne disait plus rien depuis quelque seconde et le Master commençait à le repousser, lassé.

"Bien sûr. Je t'ai poursuivi de régénération en régénération, j'ai si souvent projeter de tuer tes animaux de compagnies préférés, je l'ai souvent fait. Tu m'as combattu, tant de fois. Et tu es heureux de me voir.  
- Je le suis. Vraiment.  
- Oh, s'il te plait, les regards sincères et plein d'espoir, le ton tragique et déterminé, ça ne marchent pas avec moi. Je vais décorer ma nouvelle cellule, à plus tard."

Le bruit de ses pas contre le sol en métal résonnaient dans tout le pièce. Et pour le Doctor, ce bruit qui n'était ni le sien, ni celui de Martha, Donna, ou un autre de ces amis terriens, était nouveau et effrayant. Il s'arrêta.

"Une dernière chose. Tu as dit que si je venais avec toi, tu pourrais m'aider, avec, tu sais, ce bruit dans ma tête, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Je suis déso-  
- Ok, c'est bon. Oublie."

Le bruit repris. Nouveau, effrayant, et triste.

"Oh. J'ai une toute dernière chose à te dire."

Le Master revint sur ses pas, se planta devant le Doctor, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et posa un court instant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis repartit.

Un bruit très effrayant somme toute, vraiment très effrayant.

_Day Two _

"Doctor, tu sais, je peux aussi piloter le TARDIS, soupira le blond aux yeux noisettes.  
- Je sais.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas piloter ?"

Le pilote tourna une manivelle avec résignation, se tourna vers son interlocuteur, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien répondre. Que dire ? Parce que la dernière fois que tu as eu le contrôle, tu as transformé ma loyale amie en machine à paradoxes ? Non.

"Tu boudes ?"

Sa seule réponse fut l'affaissement brusque d'un innocent levier.

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'incident du Conglomérat ?"

Pas de réponse.

"L'infection de Vashta Nevada dans la Bibliothèque ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Peut-être...la disparition de la Lune Perdue de Poosh ? Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi elle est "perdue"..."

Le Doctor sourit malgré lui. Il était fâché, certes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourir.

"Ô mon bien-aimé Doctor ! Par les deux lunes de Gallifrey, celles qui y sont encore, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tant de froideur et de silence ?  
- A part violer l'intégralité des lois de la Proclamation de l'Ombre en moins d'une semaine, ce qui est un record notable, hum...laisse moi réfléchir... rien de particulier.  
- Qui se préoccupe de cette bande de gâteux ? Est-ce que l'évocation de ces lois a déjà fait reculer quinconce, franchement, Doctor, tu sais que cette technique ne marche jamais.  
- Surtout avec toi.  
- Oh, s'il te plait, ne soit pas si rabat-joie !"

Le Master se rapprochait, et le Docteur se retourna dès qu'il entendit ses pas se rapprocher. Juste à temps pour que la bouche du criminel entre en contact avec celle du justicier, par surprise. Leurs lèvres restèrent scellées quelque secondes, avant de se séparer à regret. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le Master regarde les lèvres du Doctor avec envie. La pause dura juste assez pour que les deux parties respirent un peu et se préparent à une compétition plus sérieuse. La main droite du blond s'enfuit dans les cheveux de sa victime, et l'autre se posa sur sa joue. Cette fois, le Doctor ferma les yeux. La main sur sa nuque le poussa vers le Master, ses lèvres déjà entrouverte lui coupèrent un peu la respiration, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne, à son corps délicieusement coincé entre le panneau de contrôle et le corps ferme et tiède du Master, et surtout, surtout, cette main qui emmêlait ses cheveux courts tandis que l'autre...

"Enlève tes mains de cette console.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tes mains, fais en ce que tu veux, mais éloigne les de la console de mon TARDIS.  
- Pas la console, mais où je veux ?"

Le Doctor savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que la main gauche de son ami d'enfance se pose sur ses fesses avec autant d'empressement et il laissa échapper un petit cri avant de reprendre contenance.

"Où tu veux, mais pas sur ma console."

S'en suivit un autre baiser, encore plus profond que le précédent, qui mena les deux Time Lord au plus proche endroit autorisé, le canapé. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient plus respirer normalement, et le fait qu'ils étaient de moins en moins habillés soit que leurs peaux étaient de plus en plus en contact, n'arrangeait rien. Le plafond de la salle devenait un peu flou, tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était le bruit de leurs vêtement balancés un peu partout. La langue du Master se trouvait juste dans le cou du brun, et elle ne tarda pas à descendre jusqu'à son torse, rendant son amant encore plus confus. Mais il commençait à s'y habituer, et la dite langue continuait son infernale descente sans se soucier de son état ou de la conversation importante qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Tant pis.

_Day Three_

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit et se referma dans un grand bruit. Le Doctor s'empressa de la verrouiller, puis s'effondra contre le battant de bois, se laissant glisser au sol jusqu'à ce que son épaule rencontre celle de son nouveau compagnon. Aucun des deux ne pensaient à parler, pour l'instant, ils étaient juste hors d'haleine, mais le regard complice qu'ils échangeait en disait déjà suffisamment.

"Alors ?  
- Alors ?  
- C'était comment ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Sauver la Terre.  
- Drôle de façon de résumer.  
- Eh bien, c'est le titre du grand recueil de mes aventures."

Le regard plein de fausse modestie du Doctor inspira beaucoup l'autre Time Lord, reprit son souffle, toussota et se lança dans le récit de leur escapade.

"Il était une fois le Doctor, un gentil Time Lors un peu fou dans une grosse boite bleu, qui, un jour, pris en stop son ami le Master. Au départ, ils devaient juste...se promener. Mais comme toujours, il avait fallu que le Doctor tombe sur un événement inapproprié, comme, en l'occurrence, un général Sycorax qui préparait sa vengeance avec de drôles de gants. Non, vraiment, vous imaginez, des gants qui ressuscitent des gens, c'est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ? En fait, rien ne dit qu'ils ne servaient vraiment qu'à ça, mais impossible de retrouver leur vrai propriétaire, car contrairement à la pantoufle de verre, voire Cendrillon et le Docteur,"

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil étonné, mais l'apprenti conteur lui mit carrément un doigt sur la bouche et continua son discours.

"...les gants s'ajustent même aux vilaines mains de Sycorax ! Donc les gants ne sont pas maléfiques en eux-même, sauf que le vilain Sycorax voulait s'en servir pour remonter son armée et envahir la Terre. Quelle naïveté, il pensait que personne ne regardait. Très vilain général Sycorax, pas bien, pas bien du tout."

Le Doctor se retint à grand peine de rire, le ton théâtrale du Master lui avait souvent servi de modèle, même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué, et il était amusé de revoir ses talents d'orateur servir à autre chose qu'à une propagande de légitimation de la fin du monde. Il se cala plus confortablement contre la barrière en métal de la passerelle, à l'abris des grand gestes évocateurs du conteur.

"Alors le Doctor et le Master ont traversé la moitié de l'espace pour arrêter l'armé des morts-vivants, puis l'autre moitié dans l'autre sens pour retrouver le méchant général en fuite. Au final, l'alien récalcitrant n'a pas voulu promettre de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à la terre parce que la Proclamation de l'Ombre ne veut pas et est mort. Morale : rien ne sert du courir, la justice triomphe toujours !"

Le Docteur pouffa, incapable de se retenir plus. Entendre ça du Master était tellement...surréaliste.

"Et l'histoire ajoute que les gants ne sont plus jamais, jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains.  
- J'ose espérer, commenta le public.  
- Applaudie et arrête de t'inquiéter, si jamais ces gants posent des problèmes, on n'aura qu'à revenir sur Terre et la sauver !"

Un sourire d'un bonheur infinie illumina le visage du Doctor. Cette simple phrase, là, prononcée à la va-vite contre la porte du TARDIS était l'une des choses qui l'avait rendu, de sa très longue vie, le plus heureux et elle était d'autant plus une excellente nouvelle qu'elle induisait un futur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer, il y a une semaine encore.

"C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ?  
- Tu as dit "on".  
- Et ?  
- Tu as dit qu'on n'aurait qu'à revenir sauver la Terre, toi, et moi, nous, sauver la Terre, encore !  
- Et c'est ça qui te rend si enthousiasme ?  
- Oui."

Le silence se réinstallât, gêné d'un cotés, euphorique de l'autre.

"Hey. Tu trouves pas que les gants ressemblaient à celui de Rassilon ?"

Le Doctor cessa de sourire. On pourrait voir dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait par quel moyen le gant du President pourait, par hasard, par un curieux et presque impossible hasard, pourrait être du même type que ceux qu'ils venaient de laisser tomber sur Terre.

"Je crois que je ne veux même pas y penser."

Ce fut au tour du Master de rire.

_Day Four_

"J'ai trouvé une réponse à ta question. A propos des tambours.  
- Ce n'était pas "Parcours les étoiles avec moi" ?  
- J'ai encore mieux.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est un battement de coeur Master, les battements de coeur d'un Time Lord, le tien, le mien, le notre...  
- Merci, mais je crois que j'y avais déjà penser. Et tu es tellement plus bruyant, de toute façon..."

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'élan de tendresse lyrique du Doctor se stoppa d'un coup. Si il le prenait comme ça, tant pis.

"Ne boude pas. Il y a mieux."

La curiosité naturelle de la Tempête en Approche le poussa à demander quoi, même s'il était toujours fâché.

"Que ce soit des tambours ou un battement de coeur, ils ne s'arrêteront jamais," le Doctor se crispa mais son ami ne semblait pas proche d'une crise. "et c'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que contrairement à tes gentils amis humains, je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, et même au delà, tu vois.  
- Mouais, je préfère mon histoire de battement de coeur."

_Et la légende dit que le TARDIS, ayant volé un Time Lord pour parcourir l'univers, ne fut pas ennuyée d'en avoir deux, tant qu'elle voyageait au delà de toute fin, du monde, du temps et de l'univers. Morale ? Jamais deux sans trois !_

* * *

Oui, c'est niais, je sais ! Vous avez le droit -j'irai même jusqu'au devoir, mais ça va faire fuir tout le monde- de faire des commentaires, même si c'est pour me dire que le Master n'aurait jamais fait si ou ça, ou que j'ai de la barbe à papa rose à la place du cerveau ! Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ~


End file.
